


a road trip

by im_trying_alright



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, I still don't know, Road Trips, Song references, this is my second work to upload and i am uncreative when it comes to tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_trying_alright/pseuds/im_trying_alright
Summary: hey! i'm back!still trying to get my sea legs with the whole uploading stuff but i've go to submit to the mortifying ordeal of being known at some point!so anyway, this is just something short and sweet about a road trip i want to take one day.i'm a sucker for road trip stories and i really love the idea of not having a destination in mind but knowing that you're with someone you love is enoughalso sorry about the title, i can't think of something good to call my work and i'm not going to subject anyone who reads these to my awful google doc titlesokay, that's enough rambling, enjoy!





	a road trip

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i'm back!  
> still trying to get my sea legs with the whole uploading stuff but i've go to submit to the mortifying ordeal of being known at some point!  
> so anyway, this is just something short and sweet about a road trip i want to take one day.  
> i'm a sucker for road trip stories and i really love the idea of not having a destination in mind but knowing that you're with someone you love is enough  
> also sorry about the title, i can't think of something good to call my work and i'm not going to subject anyone who reads these to my awful google doc titles  
> okay, that's enough rambling, enjoy!

The steady thump of the intro guitar blasts through the speakers as I make my way down a little dirt road. I begin to tap my fingers against the steering wheel in time with the song. 

I hear a loud groan from beside me, ‘Oh god not this again!’ they exclaim and shrink down into their seat.

‘You know this has to go on our roadtrip playlist! I explicitly stated that when I started making it!’ I shout back over the wind and Dolly’s voice 

‘But that was over a month ago!’ 

‘These things take time!’ I lift one hand off the steering wheel for emphasis, ‘ besides, you know you love this song.’ 

I hear a small grumble from them and look over for a split second. They’re smiling slightly and tapping their foot against the floor board and I know I've won this argument.

The song eventually ends and something more up-beat starts playing. I don’t know it, it’s one of their picks, something about heroes. 

They turn the volume up to a near deafening sound before throwing their hands up towards the sky and shout towards the setting sun. I can’t figure out why they’re so giddy about this song but the energy is infectious.

I think about turning the music down, settling them down a little bit but then I think _no, this is too good to stop._

____

I let myself laugh with them and just enjoy the song. I'm not really sure what the singer is saying, the wind is whipping too violently through my ears to comprehend anything other than their joyful laughter beside me. 

____

The song quiets down after a few minutes but the smile doesn't leave their face and I can see them turn and look at me out of my peripherals. I wish I wasn’t driving so I could give them the same look, instead I place my hand on the inside of their knee and squeeze. They place their hand over top of mine and resign to stare out the side of the car at the passing countryside.

____

Honestly, we don’t know where we’re going, we just decided one day to go on a road trip and here we are a month after. I think I might take a stop in Washington, maybe look for the Great Northern. 

____

A good bit of time has passed; it’s dark outside now and both my hands are back on the steering wheel. Out of the corner of my eye I can tell they’re curled up in their seat sleeping, their knees tucked up under their chin as they rest their head on the door.

____

I stick my left hand out of my window and let my hand float through the wind, feeling the crisp night air flow through my fingers. 

____

I look at the big open road and the great expanse of stars ahead. 

____

I look at them, only momentarily, then at the ring on my finger and think, _how did i get so lucky?_

____

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you liked it!  
> i would happily take any constructive criticisms about my work in the comments!  
> i'd really take anything you have to say, just let me know what you thought!  
> okay thanks for reading byeeee


End file.
